


The Fate of the Sun and the Moon

by mushroomguts (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Pain, Poetry, Unrequited Love, i guess?, im sorry in advance, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mushroomguts
Summary: Killua knew their fate from the startHe gave into the scraps of hopeHe should've known better
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Fate of the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so I apologize for the sloppiness! I just had a burst of inspiration so I just started writing I guess  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also please note I genuinely believe that Gon loves Killua back, there's so much evidence and gay coding between the two, but this writing is more of like a what of Gon never loved Killua yknow

Gon was the Sun

He shone so brightly, he always did, because he was Gon.

The boy with a stubborn fierceness. He was selfish but in a way that was compassionate for others too. The glimmer in his deep hazel eyes and wide smile was engraved in Killua's mind, playing on repeat like a broken record every day.

Gon was Killua's light. He was his savior.

The green boy would never realize how much he meant to Killua. How much he's done for him.

The quirk of his smile

The way he walked

The poof in his hair

The way he got frustrated over the tiniest things

Killua picked up on every little detail about Gon.

But who was Killua? Gon was Killua's light. The Sun. And Killua was the Moon. Dark, mysterious, misunderstood. 

Does Gon notice things about Killua?

The way he stares at him

The special place he has in his heart

The way his eyes soften whenever he's near Gon

Killua wished he did

He loved his Sun 

His opposite

He was everything to him

Killua knew he could only love Gon

That he would be the only person Killua could ever love that way

Fate was cruel. 

She was mean. 

She was Killua's worst enemy.

The pounding of his heart

The ecstatic blush on his cheeks

He couldn't control it

He hated it

He knew he wasn't supposed to love Gon

So he stood there

He watched Gon grow up

He watched him get stronger

He watched him fall in love

He watched him get married

He met his kids

He became their godfather

Killua loves Gon. They're best friends after all. He's learned to hide his blush. To ignore the beating of his heart. 

Gon has moved on. He fell in love. He has a lovely wife. 2 kids. 

Gon is happy

Killua is okay with it

He's happy to sit off to the side and watch him be happy

That's all Killua has ever asked for

He didn't need more

He'll love Gon until the day he dies

He knows Gon will never love him back

And once again the Moon was alone

Just as he has been from the beginning

That's okay

He knew from the start that the Sun and Moon could never live in peace together

**Author's Note:**

> Imsorry  
> asdfghjkl  
> If it makes any of you feel better, I cried writing this


End file.
